A Night To Remember
by dain16
Summary: A search for the right prom date for each other.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

"O-M-G!!" Julie chirped. It was the time of their Senior lives for this event. "We're going to have the prom!" Julie yelled again. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you," Runo said in her seat. All the other students hated this, but Julie was practically loving it. "Why such a grouch, Runo? You should be happy!" Julie said, "Why should I? I'm not cut out for it...I don't even have a decent dress," Runo reasoned. "Well, we could use a little shopping if you want...Right, Alice?" Julie said. Alice was cut in her own little book. "Alice!" she practically shocked her, "Uh...Yes?" Alice said, not sure of her answer. "Ugh...Whatever you guys, you should live a little," Julie sighed.

At the boy's side, they were not having a fun time. "I'm worried about this..." Dan said. "Yup...I don't have _any_ date for the dance," Shun reasoned. "But I have..." Billy's eyes are shining on Julie. "Man, you are lucky, Billy," Dan gave a playfull punch, "Go ask her out," Billy blushed. "I-I don't know...Maybe later,"

DRRIIING!

"Okay guys, it's lunch time. Let's just think this over, alright?" Julie winked. It was 3 years after the "Bakugan Incident," and they lived on their normal lives. But, at this moment, this was not normal...

Billy was walking through the halls, deep in thought. 'Should I ask her now? I think I'm not ready...' he thought. "Hi, Billy!" Julie came in, interrupting his thoughts. "Hey, Julie," Billy eyed at her with a slight blush. "Hey, are you thinking of the girl you're going to ask out?" She chirped. "Well...sort of," Billy said, hiding his eyes. "Ok, then...Ooh! I hope Dan asks me out! That'd be sweet!" She skipped down the halls. Billy was dumbfounded.

At the cafeteria, Alice was reading _Twilight_, "Hey Alice, who do you plan to go with?" Runo asked. "Ugh...I don't know," Alice replied. "Huh? What do you mean?" Runo asked, with a questioning face. "Well, I mean, I've been stuck on studying, that I forgot about boys and stuff," Alice replied. It was true. Alice was always top one in there class and never bothered about boys and even school activities. She's always with a book. "C'mon, Alice, there's got to be a boy you're going to ask out," Runo said. "I don't know, I'll just wait," was Alice's last word.

"So, Shun, my man, whho are you gonna ask out?" Dan is practically playing on Shun's shoulder. "Ugh..."Red sots forming on Shun's cheeks. "Oh, so you're planning to ask some girl!" Dan playfully said, "C'mon tell me!" Shun starts fidgeting on his necktie, "I'll ask Alice," he finally said. "YEEAAH!" Dan yelled.

That was a normal lunch, wasn't it?

-----------------------------------------

Author's comment:

I'll be making more!!

Pairing(s): ShunxAlice, DanxRuno, JuliexBIlly

well, enjoy!

My SECOND FANFIC.

_dain16_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After lunch, Alice was running towards her next class, Science. She'd love to make experiments and she was excited to know what's the next experiment. She was running fast she didn't notice all the students pass by her. Until...

"Ow!" Alice yelped. "Oh, sorry, I was running late to my next class-- Alice?" the boy was actually Shun. "Oh, Shun!" Alice said with a smile. "Sorry about that. Here, I'll help you," Shun said reaching for Alice's books. "Oh, no-no, I'm fi-," And with that, their hands touched for holding the books. They looked at each other for a minute until the warning bell rang, "Oh! I'll be late for my Science class! Thanks, Shun! Bye!" she yelled him back. Shun just waved a "good-bye". 'I think I'll ask her later,' Shun thought.

Inside the classroom, the teacher was not yet in and the students were noisy. "Ooh..Someone's going to ask Runo out," Julie said. "Really? Who might that be?" Alice asked. "Just see," Julie said with a wink. "GUYS! DAN'S GONNA TALK!" Joe yelled like crazy, "Alright, say your prayers, Dan," Dan gulped, "R-Runo, will you be my date for the prom?" Runo was surprised. Everyone in the room was whooping and howling. "Dan..." Runo started, "I'll be honored, Dan Kuso!" And with that he hugged Dan. Julie was shocked that it was Dan. Julie was silent during the whole period and Billy was constantly laying his eyes on Julie.

"RING-RIING,RING-RIING!" the telephone rang. Alice picked it up, "Hello?" she said, "Alice, it's Julie," Alice was surprised. "Oh, Julie! You called...So, what's up?" She asked. "Just about Dan...I'm not in the mood to go to the prom anymore," Julie said, "Why? At first you were psyched about it...And what about Dan?" Alice asked, with question in her voice. "I just like him so much," Julie confessed, "But I can't express it seriously...And I know Runo likes him too," Alice was intently listening, "Look, Julie, Dan is not the only boy in the world. I mean, their are other guys around," She said. "Just look around," Julie was feeling...better. "Ok, Thanks Alice, Bye," She hunged up. "RING-RIING, RING-RIING!" the telephone rang again. Alice picked it up, "Hello?" The caller was a boy, "Uhm, Alice? It's me Shun," Alice was surprised. Shun never call her anytime. "Sh-Shun? Good Evening," ALice was not sure what to say. "Let's meet at the fountain in the park," Shun said, "I've got something to tell you," Alice was really surprised. "R-right now?" Alice asked, her hands trembling. "Right now," Shun answered. Next, he hung up. 'What's this suppose to mean? My hearts beating so fast...Whoa! I should get ready!' Alice thought then she went outside excited about what's going to happen.

---------------------------------Author's comment

Hey! Second chap's up. I've concentrated on DanxRuno on it. Next will be AlicexShun.

_dain16_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alice put on her jacket and went to the park. She sat by the benches to wait for Shun. "Alice, over here," Shun signaled her. Alice was jumped, but she followed Shun anyway. "So, what's up?" She asked, casually. "I just wanted to..." Shun gulped, "...Ask you to the dance," Alice eyed at him. So her wait was over. "Uhm, S-sure," She gulped, 'What's this? My chest..." Alice thought. "So, see ya at the dance?" Shun asked. "O-ok," Alice replied with a small smile. Then Shun walked away. Alice was there frozen. She couldn't move. 'Did he just...?' she thought then she ran straight to her house with a blush on her face. SHe went to the phone and dialed Runo's number. "Hello?" Runo said. "Runo, it's Alice," She said, her hand trembling on the phone. "What's up?" Runo asked. "Shun just ask me out," Alice was not sure what to say. "WHAT?!" Runo was practically shouting, "WHEN?!WHERE?!HOW?!" Alice put her face away from the phone, "You don't have to yell, you know," Alice said, giggling. "Oh, sorry," Runo apologized, "I'm just happy for you...You said you donn't have time for boys and stuff, and look at this!" Alice replied, "Well, how about you? You're lucky to have Dan take you to the prom," Runo argued, "Hey! Don't change the subject! But it was sweet of him to ask me out. But it's kinda embarrassing...He asked me in front of the whole dance," Runo said, "Well, anyway, bye," She hung up. Alice was staring into space. She was excited through this whole thing.

When Shun got back, he was so quiet that even his grandpa can notice. "What ever happened to you, Shun?" his grandpa asked. "Oh nothing grandfather...Something's just up," Shun replied. "So, tell me about it," his grandpa pushed. "I'm tired," Shun said, closing the door of his room. He opened it and said, "I just met the girl," Grandpa just smiled at him.

Runo was so happy for Alice, she wanted to tell Julie, 'Hold that thought, I'll call DAn first,' Runo finally decided. She dialed Dan's number, "Hello? Dan? It's Runo," She said, "Ah! Runo! Good Evening, sweet thing," Dan said, chuckling, "Oh stop that!" Runo said, blushing, "I'm just worried for Julie," she finally said, "Why's that?" Dan asked, with a trace of concern in his voice. "The prom's coming up fast and well, she has no date yet," Runo said. "I know, I hope she finds a date soon, Well, gotta go!" Dan said, "Okay, bye," Runo hunged up. Then, she noticed, Julie's not talking to her. 'Does she...Like Dan?' Runo thought.

----------Author's comment:

Well....Tired for a comment:DD

_dain16_


	4. Chapter 4

"No, that can't possibly be true,"

Runo held her blankets and she was thinking about Julie.

"But now that I think about it, she did act kind of strange when Dan asked me," she held her blankets tighter.

"Julie..."

* * *

The day passed by so quickly. Girls were giving ideas for the party. And that day, they stayed to decorate the gym. They were seniors, and this is their task.

So everyone started working. Runo was out of it.

"What's the matter, Runo?" Dan suddenly said. Runo jumped, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she gave him a fake smile. He consented.

"So, are you excited?" he asked.

"Ofcourse," she replied. "Dancing with you is on the top of my list," she giggled.

Dan and Runo laughed while doing their work. But someone was watching from afar.

_Look at them...so happy. I wish Dan just asked me out. But that wouldn't happen_

Julie watched them giggle and play like a couple. She absent-mindedly watched them, until Alice called to her.

"Julie!" Julie was shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Alice." Julie handed Alice the streamers.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked with full concern. "You're out of yourself today,"

"Oh, it's nothing, Alice. Don't mind me." she replied.

Alice silently watched her. She couldn't feel more awful.

On the other corner of the gym, Billy is watching Julie.

_Maybe I should pop the question now? Tomorrow's the dance. Uh, how can I be so coward_. He thought.

_I have decided. I'll ask her later._

* * *

Julie was silently walking through the halls and went to her locker. She opened it.

A note fell down.

She picked it up and read it.

It said, "Go to the gardens later after school. I have something to ask you. Billy."

_Billy? What's this? Oh well. I'll meet him up_.

She went on to her classes and sat.

* * *

"Okay, so, these numbers are natural ones and..."

Julie wasn't listening to the teacher. All she could think about was that note.

_What could be Billy plotting?_

She waited for the classes to be all over, and when it did, she proceeded to the gardens.

She found Billy, leaning against a tree.

"Hey Billy. What's this all of the sudden?" she held out the note.

Billy just stared.

"Billy?" It happened all too fast. Billy was holding her hand.

"Can you go to the dance with m-me?" he asked.

Julie was speechless.

_While I've been blinding myself with Dan, Billy was just here._

"Yes! I will!" she jumped at Billy, her arms flailing.

* * *

Oh yeaaa. Chapter 4's up. Haha. Sorry for this soooo long update. School is hardcore. :


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe it. Julie answered me with a big Yes. _

Billy couldn't believe what just happened the day before. And to think today is the dance.

He walked towards the canteen. It was lunch time, and everyone is talking about the dance.

"It's going to be exciting," he heard Alice say. "The streamers, the food...it's perfect," she smiled.

Shun looked at her and smiled. She blushed.

"It's going to be sweet! Oh! Billy! Just in time! Take a seat," Dan motioned for Billy.

Billy sat down. He looked at Julie. Julie smiled.

"One teensy, winsy problem," Runo said, "I don't know what to wear!"

"No Prob," Julie smiled, "I've scheduled a shopping session after school. We shoud get our nails done,"

"Do those yourself," Alice said, "I'm content with what's in my closet, I don't really mind,"

This was going to be the night of their lives.

* * *

_What the heck is Julie doing? It's been 15 minutes. _

Runo was impatiently waiting for Julie to show up. Well, she did.

"Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Ofcourse."

And off they went to the mall.

Alice on the other hand, went home early to decide on what to wear for the dance.

The girls were busy, but the boys were blank.

"Guys, what are we supposed to do?" Dan asked. "And to think _we're_ going to pick them up,"

"That's it. WE NEED HELP," Billy concluded. They ran off to their houses to get ready.

* * *

_Oh my gosh. I feel so nervous. _

Alice was waiting for Shun to show up. She was pacing in her living room, and waiting for the doorbell to ring.

It did.

She opened it, and saw Shun.

Shun couldn't believe what he's seeing. _She looks like an angel. _

He stared.

"Uhm, Shun? Ready to...g-go?" Alice asked. Shun was snapped back to his senses. "Oh, yes. Sorry. Y-You're so cute that I caught myself staring," he offered his hand. "Let's go,"

At Runo's house, everything was much crazier.

"My Runo is so beautiful!" Mr. Misaki chirped as he took pictures.

"Cut that out, dad," she said.

"Who's your date, honey?" Mrs. Misaki asked. "You'll see," Runo winked.

The doorbell rang. She opened it. There stood Dan. "Ready, princess?" he smiled. "Yes, ofcourse." she took Dan's hand.

They were walking towards the ride, and Runo waved back to her parents. They were frozen.

At Julie's, everything was smooth as expected. Billy picked her up at the right time, and they were on their way to the dance.

* * *

Upon arriving there, they exchanged a coupole of "ahh's" and "wow's". The gym was perfect for this dance.

They were on a wall, and started talking.

"The gym looks perfect," Shun remarked. "Yes, it is," Alice said, "It's beautiful," Shun said, "Like you," he held her hand tighter. She smiled and blushed.

A tune started playing.

"Hey Runo, want to dance?" Dan asked. "Sure, I'd love to," Runo took Dan's hand as they went to the dancefloor.

Shun and Alice went, and Billy and Julie too.

They started dancing.

Truly, it was a night to remember.

* * *

Woo! Finally! It's finished! :D


End file.
